It Was Never a Choice
by supercorpforever88
Summary: When Lucy returns to get back together with Kara, it complicates her relationship with Lena.
1. Chapter 1

Kara laughed as she watched Lena and Alex play pool, Lena was kicking Alex's ass and well Alex wasn't taking it so well.

"I don't know how, but you're cheating Luther!" Alex snapped angrily as she slammed her pool stick down.

"It's just a game babe," Maggie called as she took a sip of her beer.

"Rematch," Alex snarled as she picked the stick back up.

Lena just rolled her eyes as she racked up the balls.

"Your sister is crazy," Maggie said with a laugh as she turned back towards Kara who was sitting across from her watching Lena.

"Yeah she is," Kara said with a chuckle as she turned back as well.

"You two are really good together," Maggie commented as she noticed how Lena and Kara kept sending each other subtle glances.

"Thank you," Kara said shyly as she adjusted her glasses.

"Not a great as me and Alex but you're getting there little Danvers," Maggie said with a chuckle as Kara blushed.

"I believe we are the star crossed lovers, as you call it on this earth," Kara snapped back causing Maggie to laugh and Alex and Lena to look towards the table.

"Touché," Maggie said with a smile as she and Kara tapped their beer bottles together.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked as she and Lena returned to the table.

"We were just discussing the star crossed lovers that make up Supercorp," Maggie said as she glanced back at Kara who was blushing again.

"Star crossed?" Really?" Alex asked her sister as she slid in next to Maggie.

"Shut up," Kara pouted as she frowned at her sister.

"I think we are sweetheart," Lena assured her as she slid in next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you," Kara said as she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Alex did the same causing Maggie and Lena to laugh at their childish antics.

Lena kissed Kara's forehead causing the woman to smile as she leaned into her.

"I need another beer," Alex said as she motioned for the bartender.

"Something the matter dear?" Maggie asked causing Alex to shoot her a dirty look.

"She lost again," Lena chimed in as she took a sip of the wine that was placed in front of her.

"Aww," Maggie cooed as she cupped Alex's face and made cooing noises.

"Ugh screw you all!" Alex snapped as she stormed off towards the bathroom causing everyone to laugh.

"Ugh I love that loser," Maggie said as she shook her head.

"Me too," Kara said with a grin.

They both looked towards Lena, "ehh she's alright."

The two woman laughed as Alex returned and sat back down.

"Feel better?" Maggie asked as she handed Alex her beer.

"I will as soon as I finish this," she replied as she gulped her beer.

"Alex slow down," Kara said as she set the empty bottle down.

"Okay Mom," Alex snapped causing Kara to glare.

Lena pulled her closer as she Kara set her hand on her thigh.

"So what else do you have planned for double date night?" Maggie asked her girlfriend as she and Lena settled the checks.

"I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead," Alex admitted.

"Shocker," Kara mumbled causing Alex to glare in her direction.

"Why don't we go to the planetarium? Lena suggested. "I can get us in."

"Sounds fun," Maggie smiled at the CEO as everyone gathered their stuff and followed her out the door.

"This is so cool," Kara beamed as she looked up at the night sky being projected on the ceiling.

"I can't believe you have never been here little Danvers," Maggie said as she changed the scene.

"Alex would never take me," Kara snapped at her sister.

"Hey I had a life," Alex shot back.

"Guys enough," Maggie scolded causing the two women to pout.

Lena nodded in Maggie's direction as she took Kara's hand and led her away.

"What's up?" Kara asked her girlfriend.

"I just wanted to get you alone," Lena said with a smile as she kissed her deeply.

Kara moaned as she tangled her hands in Lena's hair as she pulled her closer.

"Did you mean what you said at the bar?" Lena asked as they pulled away to catch their breath.

Kara gave her a confused look as if she were trying to remember.

"About us being star crossed lovers?" Lena asked shyly as she looked down.

Kara cupped her cheeks as she waited for Lena to look at her," I did, I mean every love story is beautiful but ours is by far my favorite."

"We need to get out of here," Lena said as she dragged her girlfriend towards the door.

"Why what's wrong?" Kara asked concerned.

"I'm going to have my way with you," Lena called over her shoulder.

"Ugh I didn't need to hear that," Alex said as she and Maggie fixed their clothes.

Maggie just laughed as she dragged her towards the exit.

Kara moaned as she slammed her against the door as she kissed her deeply, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt before tossing it blindly behind her. "I love you," she whispered as she gently pushed Kara onto the bed before removing her own shirt and crawling on top of her.

"I love you too," Kara breathed out as Lena left kisses up and down her neck. "Lena please," she gasped as she felt Lena slowly unbutton her pants.

"What do you want me to do Kara?" Lena gasped into her ear as Kara cupped her ass.

"Anything you want just get me out of these clothes please," Kara gasped.

Lena smirked as both women desperately pulled off each other's clothes, once they were both naked and pressed against each other; Lena's hands began to wander.

Kara moaned as Lena gently massaged her breasts, making sure to pay careful attention to each one, before she moved lower, her fingers rubbing Kara's clit gently.

"Lena please," Kara breathed out as she pulled her into a deep kiss.

That was all the motivation Lena need as she entered her with two fingers, causing the superhero to moan as she tangled her hands in Lena's hair as she continued to kiss her.

Lena kept pushing in and out as her other hand played with Kara's clit.

"I'm so close baby," Kara moaned as she gripped the sheets tightly as her orgasm ripped through her.

Lena crawled down to lick up all the juices, before crawling back up and pulling Kara into a passionate kiss, the kind of kiss that left both of them breathless as they pulled apart.

"Wow," Kara gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"That good huh?" Lena asked with a smirk as she turned towards her girlfriend.

Kara just smiled as she got up and picked Lena up bridal style as she carried her into the bathroom. She gently sat her down on the toilet as she started a bath for them.

She didn't say a word a she helped Lena in and wrapped her arms around her as the other woman got settled.

"Did your orgasm make you lose your ability to speak?" Lena joked as she leaned back and kissed Kara's neck.

"Oh ha-ha," Kara shot back as she kissed the top of Lena's head as she hands moved up and began to gently massage Lena's breasts.

Lena moaned as she arched back into Kara to give her better access.

Kara smirked as she used one hand to continue playing with Lena's breasts and the other to moved lower as she entered her with two fingers causing the other woman to moan loudly.

"God Kara," Lena moaned as she tangled her hands in Kara's hair.

Kara kissed her neck as she continued pumping her fingers, as she teased and pinched Lena's nipples.

"I love you so much," Kara whispered in her ear.

Lena came hard a she moaned loudly, "I love you too darling," she cried out as she straddled her an kissed her deeply.

Kara wrapped her arms around her as the two woman continued making out in the now could water.

"Perhaps I should heat this up," Kara said as she used her heat vison to warm up the water.

Lena beamed as she and Kara began washing each other before walking towards the bedroom and falling into bed.

"So what do you have going on tomorrow?" Kara asked as she ran her fingers through Lena's still damp hair.

"I have a meeting at ten and another one at three," Lena said as she kissed Kara's chest above her heart. "You?"

"Hopefully another exciting story Snapper assigns me," Kara said a little bitterly causing Lena to sit up and bit so she could look into blue eyes.

"Hey I meant what I told Jack, you are one of the best reporters I know," Lena assured her as she kissed her cheek before laying her head on her chest so she could listen to her heart.

"Thank you," Kara whispered.

"For what?" Lena asked as her eyes began to droop as Kara continued to run her fingers through her hair.

"For always believing in me," she whispered.

"I always will," Lena replied as she closed her eyes.

"Good night beautiful," Kara whispered a she reached over and shut off the lamp.

"Good night babe," Lena replied as she snuggled closer to the warmer woman.

A/N: Review please. Let me know what you think. Smut is not really my forte but I try lol


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was busy typing away on an article Snapper wanted as she leaned back and stretched. She looked up as she heard approaching footsteps, and Eve poked her head in.

"Miss Danvers, Mr., Olson just called a meeting."

"Thank you," Kara said as she shut her laptop before following the assistant to James's office.

"Glad you could join us," James said to Kara as he addressed everyone. "Okay magazine sales are going down, we need to fix it," he said sternly as he looked around the room.

"Perhaps that is on you," Snapper spoke up.

There were quiet murmurs through, indicating everyone agreed.

"Excuse me," James snapped as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk.

"Before Cat left you in charge this was a thriving company, which you are managing to drive into the ground."

"Right she left me in charge, so loose the attitude or you're gone," James threatened with a smirk.

"Typical childish, immature response," Snapper shot back as he as he sat down.

James was about to respond when Kara spoke up, "he's right James."

James's smirk dropped at her words, "what?"

"We haven't been reporting the things that are important, it's always been about that, now it's all about what you deem important, like Superman and Lex Luthor."

"Well maybe if you're precious girlfriend's brother stayed out of trouble, he wouldn't be news," James shot back.

"He's in prison, not doing a thing," Kara shouted causing some of her coworkers to laugh.

"Meeting over," James whined as he sank down in his desk chair.

"I have a story for you," Snapper told her as he followed her to her office.

"I'm listening," Kara said as she gave him her full attention.

"It's about Cadmus, think you can handle it?" Snapper asked snidely.

"My relationship with Lena does not affect my work," Kara snapped.

"There up to something, figure out what," Snapper said as he closed her door behind him.

"Great," Kara mumbled as she opened her laptop to finish up her article.

"It was nearing midnight and Kara was still typing when she heard her door open, "I'm almost done Eve you can go."

"I heard you're a reporter guess I just had to see for myself," a mysterious voice said.

Kara looked up at the voice she hadn't heard in a while as her eyes got big, "Lucy?"

"Hey you," Lucy said as she stepped inside the office and set her purse down.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she closed her laptop and went to stand in front of her ex.

"I was in town thought I would surprise you, "she answered as she held her arms open for a hug.

Kara smiled as she hugged her ex.

"Congratulations on the new job," Lucy said as they pulled away.

"Thanks," Kara blushed as she fiddled with her glasses.

"I see I still make you nervous," Lucy teased as she pushed Kara's glasses up.

Kara just smiled as she went to sit back down behind her desk, "It's great to see you but I really have a lot of work to do."

"Right well I won't keep you then, perhaps I can take you to dinner sometime to celebrate?" Lucy asked as she grabbed her purse and opened the door.

"I will think about it," Kara told her as she opened her laptop back up.

"I really missed you Kar," Lucy said before closing the door.

Kara frowned as she closed her laptop and flew home calling Alex on the way.

"Okay what's so urgent?" Alex asked as she entered Kara's apartment. "And where's Lena?"

"She had to work late, so she said she would just go home, and I need to tell you something," Kara said as she played with the edge of her blanket.

"Kara what is it?" Alex asked gently as she sat beside her sister.

"Lucy came to see me at work," Kara said as she frowned.

"Oh wow," Alex said as she stood up and went to the fridge to grab two beers.

"Yeah she wants to have dinner," Kara said as she took one.

"What did you say?" Alex asked as she took a swig.

"I said I would think about it," Kara said as she pulled the blanket closer around herself.

"Kara you can't go," Alex told her as she set her empty beer bottle down.

"Why not?" Kara asked confused.

"Well for one thing you are with Lena and another she broke your heart," Alex told her.

"I know I was there," Kara shot back.

"Look I'm sorry, I just meant I don't want you to lose Lena or get hurt again."

"I won't," Kara assured her as she set her beer down.

"Are you planning on going to dinner?" Alex asked bluntly.

"I don't know," Kara replied honestly.

"My opinion is don't," Alex told her as she patted Kara's knee before getting up to leave.

"Thanks for coming," Kara called over her shoulder as Alex left.

"I love you sis," Alex said as she closed the door.

"Love you too," Kara called out.

Kara was exhausted as she looked at the clock and saw it read three o clock, she yawned as she brushed her teeth and changed into her pjs. She smiled when she looked towards the door as a timid knock was heard.

"Lena it's late, I would have picked you up," Kara told her girlfriend who kicked off her heels as she set her purse down.

"I missed you," Lena smiled as she kissed Kara chastely.

Kara felt guilty as she replayed those words Lucy had said to her earlier.

"Are you okay darling?" Lena asked as she took her hands.

"I'm perfect," Kara beamed as she led Lena to her bedroom; she gave her a pair of pjs as Lena took them with a smile as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Kara loved Lena she really did, but she also couldn't get Lucy out of her head and the reason for her ex's sudden appearance.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lena asked as she crawled in next to her girlfriend.

"I'm fine just tired," Kara lied as she pulled Lena into her arms.

"Was Snapper hard on you today?" Lena asked as she laid her head on Kara's chest.

"No he actually wasn't, it was James who was out for blood," Kara told her as she ran her fingers through Lena's silky locks.

"That's surprising," Lena commented as she stifled a yawn.

"Tell me about it, I thought he might actually fire us all," Kara said.

"You're too valuable," Lena said with a smirk as she kissed Kara's chest.

Kara just laughed as she pulled her closer, "how was your day?"

"Ugh super long, my last meeting till end till one," Lena whined as she looked up at Kara.

Kara smiled as she leaned down and kissed Lena lightly on the lips.

"Seems like we both need rest," Kara said as she snuggled into the blankets and Lena.

"Preach," Lena said with a smile as she cuddled closer.

Kara laughed as she kissed her forehead, "I love you Lena."

"I love you too," Lena replied as she fell asleep.

Kara stayed awake for hours as she watched the woman she loved so dearly sleep, all thoughts of Lucy gone.

A/N: Review. Will Kara come clean to Lena about seeing Lucy? Will she take her up on her dinner proposal? Stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

Kara sat patiently and nervously on her couch as she waited for Lucy to arrive, she decided to have dinner with her ex. Lena wasn't to happy but once Kara assured her it was just to catch up and that there was no feelings involved she gave her her blessing.

She jumped when she heard a light knock on the door, "Lucy hi," Kara said as she held the door open for her ex as she walked pass her.

"Hi," Lucy said nervously as she looked Kara up and down.

"You look great," Kara told her as she gestured to the skin tight red dress that showed off Lucy's cleavage and killer legs.

Lucy blushed, "thanks," she replied as she looked back up at Kara who was fidgeting with her glasses. "So do you." She replied as she once again checked out Kara who was wearing skin tight black skinny jeans with a red flannel shirt, she chose a pair of red heels as well.

"Thanks," Kara mumbled as she grabbed her purse.

Lucy smiled as she followed.

"So I hope you still like this place," Lucy said as she and Kara stopped in front of a place called Chang's.

"They have the best pot stickers ever!" Kara squealed as she went inside.

Lucy just laughed as she followed.

"So how do you like being a reporter?" Lucy asked as she pushed her empty plate aside.

"I love it," Kara said as she did the same. "Snapper can be hard on me at times, but I know he is just trying to push me to do my best."

"I'm happy for you," Lucy told her as she reached across the table and took Kara; hand.

"What about you? I heard you were stationed in Iraq for a while?"

Lucy frowned as she pulled her hand away, "it was hell."

Kara frowned as she reached over and took her hand, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Lucy smiled as she squeezed Kara's hand, "its okay, so tell me more about work."

Kara smiled as she told Lucy all about how Cat knew she would become a reporter, how she left James in charge while she went to find herself again, how alive she felt being a reporter, how happy she was that it brought her to Lena.

"So how long as you two been together?" Lucy asked as she played with her napkin as she avoided eye contact.

"Almost three years," Kara told her.

"That's a long time," Lucy said as she swallowed a few times.

"Yeah it is," Kara replied.

"Are you happy?"

"Very," Kara said with a smile.

Lucy didn't return it as she settled the check.

Meanwhile across town Lena was pacing Kara's apartment as she waited her girlfriend's return, she looked up as she heard the door open but frowned when she just saw Alex.

"Ouch what's your problem?" Alex feigned hurt as she opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"What are you doing here?" Lena snapped.

"I was out of beer." Alex said with a shrug as she took a swig.

Lena rolled her eyes as she continued to pace.

Umm once again what is your problem?" Alex asked as she hopped up in one of Kara's chairs.

"Kara went out with Lucy," Lena told her as she tried to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Ohhh…" Alex said as she set the beer down.

"Remember when Jack came into town and asked me to dinner?" Lena asked as she finally stopped pacing and faced Alex.

Alex just nodded her head yes.

"I told him no, that I was in a serious relationship, that I was happy," Lena cried out as she threw hands up in frustration.

"My sister wouldn't cheat, if that's what you're worried about," Alex told her as she grabbed her beer and headed to the couch.

"I know she wouldn't, but what if she finally realizes being with a Luthor isn't worth it anymore?" And Lucy is just a much better choice?"

"You're being way too hard on yourself. Kara loves you," Alex told her.

"I just can't shake the feeling. I mean its Lucy Lane, little sister of the infamous Lois Lane, sister in law to Superman, captain of the military, she's perfect," Lena snapped as she got angrier at every word.

"Are you jealous?" Alex asked as she set her empty bottle down.

"No," Lena snapped.

Alex just leveled her with a glare as Lena signed.

"Fine I am okay."

"There is nothing wrong with that Luthor, just as long as you know at the end of the day she is coming home to you."

Lena smiled, "thanks."

Alex saluted her, "anytime."

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked as she and Kara grabbed their coats.

"Sure," Kara said as she followed her ex out of the restaurant and into the chilly night air.

"It's freezing," Lucy commented as she began walking towards the pier.

"Want to go inside?" Kara asked as she pointed to a coffee shop.

"Do you remember our second date?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"Yeah we went to the pier and just talked, you kept complaining how cold it was," Kara told her as she continued to follow Lucy as she made her way to the pier.

"Yeah and I remember you wrapped me in your arms and the cold was gone, I was so warm," Lucy said as she turned towards her and beamed.

Kara gave her a small smile as she took off her jacket and offered it to her, "best I can do for now."

Lucy smiled as she took it and put it on; she tried not to be too obvious as she smelled it as she wrapped it tighter around herself.

Kara noticed but chose not to comment as she shifted uncomfortably. "I should get home," Kara said as she began to turn around.

"Will you please stay? We can just talk. Please?" Lucy pleaded as she sat on a bench and looked towards her ex.

Kara singed as she nodded and sat down.

"I think I need to talk about what happened in Iraq," Lucy said as she stared straight ahead.

"Okay," Kara said as she gave her her full attention.

"It began about a few weeks after I arrived a team and I was assembled to take out a drug lord, "Lucy began pausing to wipe away a few tears.

"My team and I entered the chambers; it was so dark, we were sure he was there. I remember hearing footsteps up ahead so we made our way closer and then it all happened so fast, gunshots rang out and we all fired. My whole team was killed; I managed to drag myself out. But they were just gone," Lucy said as tears fell.

"Oh Lucy," Kara said as she reached over and took Lucy's hand.

"It took me years to get over it, that's why I never called. I didn't want you to see me like that. To see me differently."

"I could never, you will always be the same Lucy to me," Kara told her as she squeezed her hand.

"I should have never let you go," Lucy said as more tears fell.

"It was a long time ago, it's over," Kara told her as she pulled her hand away.

"And it's my entire fault, I can't get anything right," Lucy said as she continued to cry.

"Please don't cry," Kara said as she pulled Lucy into a hug, she held her ex gently as she cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Kara," she said as she cried.

"Shh it's okay," Kara told her as she just held her.

"You are the greatest person I have ever known and I just threw it all away," Lucy said sadly as she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I have forgiven you," Kara told her.

"I don't deserve it," Lucy said sadly as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes you do," Kara assured her as she rubbed her back.

Lucy looked towards her and smiled, "you are so beautiful."

Kara blushed as she looked away.

"God why I am I so afraid?" Lucy said.

"Afraid of what?" Kara asked.

"Of this," Lucy said as she gestured between her and Kara.

"I scare you?" Kara asked confused.

"Being near you has always messed me up but in the best way possible," Lucy told her as she stood up.

Kara frowned as she also stood up, "it's late I should really get going."

"Of course, here's your jacket," Lucy said as she shrugged it off and handed it back, their fingers brushed as Kara took it.

"I will see you around," Kara told her as he turned to leave.

"Kara wait," Lucy said as he grabbed her arm causing the other woman to turn around.

"Yeah?" Kara asked as Lucy pulled her into a kiss causing the woman to stumble back as shock covered her face.

"Kara please say something," Lucy pleaded as Kara turned and walked away.

A/N: Uh oh . Review. What will happen when Lena finds out?


	4. Chapter 4

Lena continued to pace and stare at the clock as she waited for Kara to return, she looked towards the door as she heard it open.

"Lena you're here?" Kara asked as she threw her keys on the counter before taking off her jacket and hanging it up.

"How did it go?" Lena asked causally as she went to sit on the couch.

"It went good, we went to dinner," Kara told her as she took off her glasses and set them on the table before sitting next to Lena.

"Oh sounds fun," Lena said as she trailed off.

"I need to tell you something though," Kara said as she reached up to fix her glasses, frowning when she realized they weren't there.

Lena felt her heart break, was this the end for them? Did Kara realize she still loved Lucy and she shouldn't be with a Luthor?

"Lena?" Kara asked gently.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lena asked as she turned away so Kara wouldn't see her cry.

"What? No of course not," Kara said as she pulled Lena into a hug.

"Thank God," Lena cried out into her shoulder as she clung to her tightly.

"I love you," Kara told her as she kissed her lightly.

"I love you too," Lena said as she leaned her forehead against Kara's.

"But I do need to be honest with you," Kara said as she stood up.

"Kara you can tell me anything," Lena told her as she took her hand and pulled her back down to the couch.

Kara took a deep breath, "Lucy kissed me, but I swear nothing happened after that, because I left," Kara said all in one breath.

Lena was silent as she felt her heart break, "please tell me this is a sick joke."

"I'm so sorry Lena," Kara said as she began to cry.

"Did you kiss her back?" Lena asked angrily.

"Of course not," Kara told her as she reached for her hand.

"Don't touch me," Lena said as she jumped up.

"Lena please," Kara begged her as she tried once again to reach for her.

"I mean it Kara don't," Lena snapped her voice full of anger.

"I swear it didn't mean anything," Kara told her as she began to cry harder.

"You shouldn't have gone in the first place then," Lena snapped.

"I know and you were right, I'm sorry," Kara told her.

"I can't do this right now," Lena said as she stormed off.

"Lena please!" Kara called but it fell on deaf ears as they door slammed shut.

"Kara you home?" Alex asked as she walked inside the dark apartment. She frowned when she saw her sister staring blankly at the TV. "Kara?"

"Hmmm?" Kara asked as she continued to just stare.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked as she hung her jacket up before going to sit beside her sister.

"Lena and I had a fight," Kara said sadly as fresh tears began to fall.

"Oh Kara," Alex said as she pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so stupid," Kara cried out as she cried into her sister's shoulder.

"What happened?" Alex asked as they pulled away.

"Lucy kissed me," Kara said sadly.

"Oh boy," Alex said as she went to the fridge to grab two beers, she handed one to Kara before taking a long swig of her own.

"I screwed up," Kara cried out as she squeezed the bottle to tightly causing it to shatter. "Damnit," she cried out.

"Calm down," Alex told her as she went to the kitchen to grab paper towels, she bent down and began cleaning the mess as Kara picked up the glass.

"I shouldn't have agreed to go see Lucy," Kara said as she sat back down.

"So why did you?" Alex asked as she set her empty bottle down.

Kara frowned, she really didn't know, there were no feelings left for her ex on her end but for Lucy there was.

"Kara?" Alex pressed as she locked eyes with her sister.

"I don't still love her if that's what you're thinking," Kara snapped.

"It's not me you have to convince," Alex snapped back.

"Ugh I'm so stupid!" Kara shouted as she stood up and began pacing.

"Yes you are but that is beside the point," Alex said as she pulled Kara back down.

"I hurt her," Kara cried.

"She will forgive you, just give her space and stay away from Lucy, remember how badly she hurt you," Alex warned her.

"I know," Kara said.

"You're with Lena now, someone who really loves you," Alex told her.

"And I really love her," Kara cried out.

"Then sever all ties with Lucy, don't see her again," Alex told her.

"I won't," Kara promised as she smiled at her big sister.

"Feel any better?" Alex asked with a smile.

"A little," Kara assured her.

"How about you put on a movie and I get us some ice cream?" Alex asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yes please," Kara moaned a she turned on the TV.

Alex just laughed as she grabbed two cartons and headed back to the living room.

"Everything will work out I promise," Alex assured her sister as she grabbed a blanket before draping it over them.

Meanwhile across town Lena decided to return to work as she grabbed some paperwork and thumbed through it.

"You're here late Miss Luthor," her late night security greeted her as he poked his head in.

"Couldn't sleep," Lena replied with a smile.

"Well don't work too hard," he told her as he smiled before closing the door.

Lean set the files aside as she started up her computer, she frowned as she scrolled through the pictures of her and Kara, she knew deep down Kara would never intentionally hurt her but she still couldn't shake the feeling she would never be good enough. She tried not to cry as she went to her liquor cabinet; she grabbed a bottle of expensive vodka before pouring it in a glass. She took a long swing before setting it back down. She downed the whole glass quickly before grabbing her keys and bolting out the door. She stood outside for what felt like hours just staring up at Kara's building, she could see that her living room light was on. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Luthor," Alex said with a grin.

"You scared the shit out of me," Lena snapped as she glared at the agent angrily.

"Sorry," Alex said with a chuckle. "Couldn't resist."

"Is she awake?" Lena asked as she pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

"Yeah she couldn't sleep, said she's too upset," Alex told her as she too looked up towards the window.

"I'm assuming she told you what happened?" Lena asked.

"She did," Alex told her.

"What if she realizes I'm not good enough?" Lena asked as she turned to Alex with tears in her eyes.

"That will never happen, she loves you to damn much," Alex told her.

"I don't want to lose her," Lena cried.

"Go be with her then, she's right there," Alex told her as she pointed to the door.

"Thanks Alex," Lena said as she headed for the door.

"Goodnight Lena," Alex said as she hopped on her motorcycle and sped off.

Kara was absent mindedly flipping through the channels when she heard a familiar heartbeat; she quickly shut off the TV as she raced to the door and opened it before she could knock.

"Hi," Lena mumbled.

"Hi," Kara said as she held the door open.

"I couldn't sleep without you," Lena told her truthfully as she kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket.

"I really am sorry Lena," Kara told her.

"I know you are," Lena said as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Lena," Kara whispered.

"I love you too," Lena said as they pulled away.

Kara smiled as she took Lena's hand and led her to the bedroom. They both got changed in silence as they crawled into bed next to each other and cuddled close.

A/N: Review . Also do you think Lucy is going to give up that easily hmm?


	5. Chapter 5

It was a busy day at Catco as Kara typed away furiously at her laptop, she stopped to take a quick sip of coffee before getting back to it.

"Danvers, a word," Snapper snapped as he glared at the reporter.

"Yes?" Kara asked as she looked up.

"I have an interview line up for you at two thirty," Snapper told her as he sat across from her.

"With who?" Kara asked curiously as she saved her work before closing her laptop.

"Lucy Lane," he answered as he stood up to leave.

"Umm what?" Kara asked her voice shrieking.

"Is that going to be a problem ponytail?" he asked as he glared at her.

"Not at all," Kara pouted.

"Great grab lunch and then you are to meet her at her office," Snapper told her as he walked off.

"Ugh great," Kara mumbled as she grabbed her purse and headed towards L-Corp.

"Kara hi, Lena is in the restroom if you would like to wait in her office," Jess told her.

"Thanks," Kara said as she walked in and set the food down as she waited for her girlfriend.

"Kara hi," Lena greeted her as she kissed her lightly on the lips before kicking off her heels and sitting down.

"Hey," Kara mumbled as she avoided eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked concerned as she grabbed her food.

"I have to interview Lucy," Kara mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Lena asked as she struggled to make out what the blonde was saying.

"I have to interview Lucy," Kara said a little more loudly.

"Oh," Lena mumbled sadly as she set her food down.

"I'm sorry, Snapper just told me like ten minutes ago. I swear," Kara told her.

"I'm not mad," Lena assured her as she took her hand.

"You're not?" Kara asked.

"I trust you," Lena told her with a smile. "It's her I don't trust."

"I promise I won't let anything happen," Kara assured her as she took her hand.

"Thank you," Lena told her as she squeezed it.

"So what's on your agenda today?" Kara asked as they went back to eating.

"Just a staff meeting and maybe a walk through of the lab," Lena told her as she finished off her sandwich. "How about you?"

"Just that interview and finishing up an article about puppies," Kara mumbled as she swallowed.

Lena laughed as she handed her a napkin, "maybe we can grab dinner later?"

"Sounds wonderful," Kara told her as she kissed her quickly before grabbing their trash and heading out the door.

"Miss Lane, there is a Kara Danvers here to see you," a private told her.

"Send her in," Lucy commanded as she closed a file she was looking at.

"Hi," Kara mumbled as she sat across from her ex.

"You look great," Lucy told her with a smile.

"Thanks," Kara mumbled as she opened her notepad.

"I'm glad they sent you," Lucy smiled.

"Shall we get started?" Kara asked as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Right of course," Lucy told her as they smile dropped from her face.

"So how is the work coming along on the new missiles?" Kara asked as she sat back.

"Progress is going well," Lucy told her as she leaned forward to tuck a stray of hair that had fallen from Kara's ponytail.

Kara pulled away as she wrote it all down.

"I have really missed you Kara," Lucy told her as she stood up and crossed over to where Kara was sitting, she took a seat across from her.

"I should be going," Kara said as she went to stand up.

"Please stay, I could give you a tour, I'm sure your boss would love that," Lucy told her, smirking as Kara sat back down.

"Fine but a quick one, I have a lot of work to do," Kara told her.

"Of course," Lucy assured her as she motioned for her to follow her.

Kara was silent as she followed Lucy around the government building; she would ask questions occasionally as she wrote down Lucy's responses.

"And these are the missiles we have been working on," Lucy told her with a smile.

"Should I even be allowed in here?" Kara asked as she looked around nervously.

"I have top clearance, so you're okay" Lucy told her with a wink.

Kara just nodded as she walked pass her to look at the missiles; she stared at them in awe as Lucy came to stand behind her.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Lucy asked as she stared at Kara.

"I suppose," Kara responded as she continued looking at them, she looked down at her phone as she felt it vibrate. "I need to take this," Kara told her as she walked over to the other side of the room.

Lucy watched her with a frown when she realized she was talking to Lena.

"I love you too," Kara smiled before hanging up and walking back towards her ex.

"You really love her huh?" Lucy asked sadly.

"I do," Kara told her as she closed her notebook and set it in her purse.

"Kara she's not right for you," Lucy told her as she reached for Kara's hand which she quickly snatched away.

"You know nothing about my relationship," Kara snapped as she moved away.

"She's a Luthor," Lucy spat out.

"She's nothing like her family," Kara told her as she turned to leave.

"Kara please don't leave angry," Lucy pleaded.

Kara took a deep breath before turning around, "you need to understand I am taken and I'm very happy."

"Okay," Lucy whispered as she pressed the button to open the door.

"Thank you," Kara said as she smiled before leaving.

Lucy frowned as she watched her go.

"How did the interview go?" Alex asked as Kara entered the DEO.

"Ugh don't get me started," Kara snapped as she folded her arms.

"That bad huh?" Alex asked with a smirk causing Kara to glare at her older sister.

"She told me Lena wasn't right for me," Kara said sadly as she sank down into a chair.

"Bullshit, you two are perfect for each other," Alex told her as she sat across from her.

Kara beamed, "we are huh?"

"Don't let a bitter ex destroy what you two built," Alex told her sternly.

"I won't ever," Kara told her smiling as she saw Lena through the window looking for her, she waved her over.

"Hey there you are," Lena beamed at her as she kissed her quickly.

"And that's my cue to leave," Alex said as she stood up. "Remember what I said," she told Kara before leaving.

"Everything okay?" Lena asked as she took the empty seat Alex had occupied.

"Yeah just sister stuff," Kara said.

"Ahh," Lena said with a chuckle.

"Just dropping that Alex knowledge," Kara clarified with a smile.

"Got you," Lena smiled.

"So I know you want to know but you don't want to ask, nothing happened," Kara told her. "She said some stuff but I made it clear I was taken and very happy," Kara told her as she sat in Lena's lap.

Lena beamed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde as she pulled her in for a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kara told her as she stood up and held out her hand, "ready for dinner?"

Lena beamed as she took it, "lead the way Miss Danvers."

"Always," Kara said as she interlaces their fingers.

Alex smiled as she watched them go.

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you heard from Kara?" Lena asked as she set down some beers for everyone.

"Not yet," Lena replied as she looked at her phone again.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Maggie chimed in as she took one of the offered beers.

Lena looked down at her phone as she heard it ring, "Kara hey is everything okay?"

"Sorry I'm running late Snapper wanted to go over my interview with Lucy again," Kara said.

"No personal calls blondie," Lena heard Snapper yell.

Kara groaned, "I will be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too," Lena replied as she heard Kara hang up.

"What's up?" Alex asked as she sipped her beer.

"Snapper is holding her hostage," Lena said with a frown.

"Prison break anyone?" Winn asked as he held up his beer.

"Did she say what for?" James asked.

"He wants to go over her interview with Lucy once more," Lena snapped.

"Oh," everyone mumbled as a moment of silence passes before Alex broke it.

"Who wants to play pool?"

"I'll play," Winn said excitedly as he raced towards one of the tables.

"Oh God," Alex mumbled as she followed.

"So how has work been?" Maggie asked with a smirk as she tried to make conversation.

"It's been swell," Lena replied not missing a beat as she took a long swig of beer before setting it down, she looked down at her phone when she heard it chime.

Kara: I'm on my way.

"Oh thank God!" Lena mumbled as she typed out a reply.

"Are we boring you Miss Luthor?" Maggie teased.

"I miss my girlfriend okay," Lena shot back as she stuck her tongue out at the detective.

"Oh real mature," Maggie replied as she did the same.

James just laughed as he shook his head.

Kara was looking down at her phone as she rushed towards the bar; she looked up startled as she collided with someone.

"Kara?" Lucy asked as she grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Kara asked her ex as she kept walking, Lucy trailing behind her.

"Kara you made it and you brought a friend," Winn trailed off as Lucy appeared beside her.

"James invited her," Kara mumbled as she shot Lena an apologetic look.

"Of course he did," Alex said angrily as she looked towards the man in question who looked away.

"I can go," Lucy spoke up as she looked towards Lena who was looking towards James with an angry expression.

"No it's okay," Kara assured her as she patted her arm before sliding in next to her girlfriend.

Lena looked hurt, but it vanished when Kara pulled her into a kiss.

Lucy looked away as she slid in next to James.

"Well this is super awkward," Alex finally spoke up.

"Alex!" Maggie snapped.

"No she's right," Lena chimed in as she glared daggers at James.

"Look Snapper asked me to ask her some more questions so I figured she would be more comfortable in a group environment," James defended himself.

"How's that working out for you?" Alex snapped.

"I should go," Lucy said as she made a move to leave.

"No stay, its okay Alex is just being rude," Kara said as she glared at her sister.

Lucy shot her a grateful look as she settled back down in the booth.

"Kara can we talk please?" Lena asked.

"Sure," Kara replied as she slid out and followed Lena towards a secluded spot near the exit.

"So how long have those two been together?" Lucy asked as she looked towards the couple.

"Awhile," Alex answered," and they aren't breaking up."

Lucy just smiled.

"Kara why won't you let her just leave?" Lena asked her voice cracking a little at the end.

"She came all the out here for an interview it would be rude to ask her to leave," Kara told her as she placed her hands on Lena's biceps.

"I just don't feel comfortable having your ex here," Lena said as she glanced back towards the table to see Lucy watching them.

"Okay then I will talk to her," Kara told her as she kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," Lena said with a smile.

"I love you," Kara told her.

"I love you too," Lena replied as they walked hand in hand back to the table.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked hopeful.

"It's great," Kara replied as she and Lena sat back down.

"So Lucy how is everything coming together," James began as Lucy ignored him as she focused on Kara who was laughing at something Lena whispered in her ear.

"Lucy?" James asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Lucy asked as she looked back towards the reporter.

Kara and Lena finally looked back towards the conversation as they held hand under the table.

"I'm sorry I can't do this," Lucy said as she stood up and ran towards the door.

"Lucy wait," Kara called as she followed her to the ally, leaving Lena alone as she watched her go after her ex.

"Kara just let me leave please," Lucy said as tears streamed down her face.

"Not when you're so upset. What's wrong?" Kara asked gently.

"Seeing you with her just sucks," Lucy cried.

"Look I'm sorry this hurts but I moved on," Kara told her as she folded her arms.

"Yeah with a Luthor," Lucy spat out angrily.

"Her last name does not define her," Kara snapped.

"I miss you so much Kara, it hurts not being able to hold you or kiss you," Lucy began.

"I'm sorry," Kara mumbled as she looked away.

"Does she even make you happy?" Lucy asked.

"Very," Kara instantly replied.

Lucy felt her heart break even more at the confession. "I should go, see you around."

"Lucy!" Kara called but she was already gone as she ran out of the ally.

Kara just signed as she walked back into the bar and headed towards the booth. "Where's Lena?" she asked when she noticed her girlfriend was gone.

"She left," Winn replied.

"Why?" Kara asked a little hurt.

"Well you kind of ditched her for your ex," Alex snapped.

"She was upset," Kara snapped. "I couldn't just let her leave like that."

"Yeah well all Lena saw was you taking off after your ex," Alex responded angrily.

Kara felt like shit as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the bar. She took a deep breath before deciding on walking to Lena's penthouse.

Lena poured herself another glass of scotch as she tried not to cry, it hurt like hell when Kara dropped her hand and ran after Lucy leaving her alone at the bar. She frowned when she heard a knock on her balcony.

"Not now Kara," Lena snapped not even bothering to turn around.

"Lena please look at me I'm sorry," Kara pleaded.

"Just leave me alone please," Lena replied as she finally turned around tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Lena," Kara said as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Kara please just go," Lena said as she backed away.

"Lena," Kara began.

"Go," Lena snapped as she shut off the lamp as she ran towards her room and slammed the door.

Kara's heart broke as she heard the sobs coming from her girlfriend's room but she chose to respect her wish as she flew out into the night sky.

A/N: Sorry to end the chapter with angst . But you know I can't keep them apart for long . Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara struggled to push the elevators buttons as she tried to balance the two cups of coffee and a bag of Lena's favorite pastries. She knew she had hurt her and she was determined to make things right. She took a deep breath before knocking on Lena's door.

Lena knew it was Kara and she felt horrible for how she reacted she opened the door with a smile which was immediately returned, "Hey," she said as she allowed Kara to enter.

"I'm sorry," Kara said as she set the stuff down.

"No I'm sorry, you were just being a caring person and I overreacted," Lena told her as she took her hand.

Kara immediately noticed the bags under her eyes and she knew she had them as well, "I shouldn't have just left thought," Kara told her, "and for that I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lena told her as she kissed her quickly before grabbing one of the coffees.

"Are we okay then?" Kara asked as she followed Lena to the living room where they both sat on the plush couch.

"Yes we are fine," Lena assured her as she interlaces their fingers.

"I really am sorry," Kara said again.

"Baby please stop apologizing," Lena said with a smile.

"Sorry," Kara mumbled.

Lena laughed as she pulled her towards her as she placed a light kiss on her lips. "It's okay really, she said as she yawned.

Kara frowned.

"Sorry it's just really hard sleeping without you," Lena told her as she set the coffee down on her coffee table.

"I know what you mean," Kara told her as she frowned some more.

"Hey it's okay," Lena assured her as she squeezed her hand before yawing again.

"How about we take a nap?" Kara said as she helped Lena up as she led her towards the bedroom.

Lena smiled as she and Kara got snug under the covers, Kara held her arms out as Lena settled into her arms, her heartbeat luring her to sleep.

Kara watched her for a bit before sleep took her as well.

Lena awoke with a start as her eyes tried adjusting to the darkness that greeted her; she frowned when she felt nothing but cold empty sheets next to her. "Kara?!" she called out as she turned on her tableside lamp.

"In the kitchen!" she heard her yell back.

"What time is it?" Lena asked as she emerged from the bedroom as she rubbed her eyes.

"Almost eight, we slept for a while," Kara said with a smile as she stirred something in a pot she was cooking.

"What are you making? It smells amazing," Lena said as she kissed her cheek.

"Spinach fettuccine," Kara replied as she turned off the stove.

"You're actually going to eat vegetables?" Lena teased as she set the table.

Kara stuck her tongue out at her laughing girlfriend as she set a plate down in front of her.

"This looks amazing sweetheart," Lena beamed.

"Thank you," Kara beamed as she took a tentative bite.

"That was amazing," Lena moaned as she pushed her plate away.

"Glad you liked it," Kara said as she gathered their dinner plates, before setting them in the dishwasher.

"You should cook more often," Lena told her as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Yeah?" Kara asked as she turned around a placed a kiss to Lena's nose.

"Definitely," Lena replied as she pecked Kara's lips before retreating to the living room.

A light rain pelted against the window as the two woman settled on the couch, Kara grabbed a blanket as she wrapped it around them before starting a movie. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena as she settled into her side. The women finished off the movie as Kara turned towards Lena, "tired?"

"Not really. Why?" Lena asked as she eyed Kara.

"Do you trust me?" Kara asked with a smirk.

Lena beamed," always."

Kara smiled as she scooped Lena up in her arms as she flew them out of the open window and into the now pouring rain.

"It's freezing," Lena said as she wrapped her arms tighter around Kara.

Kara adjusted her so she was laid against her so her body heat would keep her warm.

"Will you dance with me? "Kara asked as she landed in an empty field.

"Always," Lena replied as she wrapped her arms around her own personal super hero.

Kara beamed as the rain poured around them; she began humming a song into Lena's ear as they swayed along to the sound of the rain.

"What song are you humming?" Lena asked as she kissed Kara's cheek.

"Say you won't let go," Kara smiled.

Lena beamed, "sing it to me?"

Kara smiled as she began to song it to Lena as they danced the night away.

"It was nearly three in the morning when they made it back to Kara's apartment; they held each other's gaze and hands as they made their way to the bedroom.

"You will catch a cold if you don't get out of these wet clothes," Kara said with a smirk as she began undressing Lena.

Once Lena was completely naked, she went to work slowly undressing Kara. They both smiled at each other as Lena pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you Kara," Lena said as Kara gently pushed her onto the bed.

Kara beamed as she crawled on top of her, "I love you too so much," Kara told her as she left kisses up and down Lena's neck and along her jaw. "You're so wet, I can smell it," Kara moaned as she kissed her way down Lena's body, leaving open mouth kisses all over her body.

"Please Kara," Lena moaned as she felt Kara's skilled fingers teasing her entrance as her tongue licked and nipped at her thighs.

"As you wish," Kara replied as she shoved two fingers deep inside Lena.

"KARA!" Lena moaned out loud as she clawed at the sheets as Kara pounded her fingers in and out as her tongue moved to suck her clit.

Kara grinned as she felt Lena tighten around her fingers; she knew she was close as she bit down on Lena's clit causing Lena's orgasm to rip through her.

"Oh God!" Lena screamed as she came hard.

Kara cleaned her up as she kissed her quickly before collapsing next to her.

"Damn Danvers," Lena gasped out.

Kara just grinned as she moved the hair out of Lena's face and kissed her forehead.

"Just let me catch my breath," Lena gasped as she took a deep breath before getting up and heading to the bathroom. "You coming?!" she called to Kara as she started the shower.

Kara beamed as she entered the bathroom to find Lena watching her as she stood under the water; she smiled as she allowed Lena to pull her under. Kara wrapped her arms around her as the water poured over them.

"I love you," Lena whispered as she kissed Kara's shoulder.

"I love you too," Kara replied instantly as she held her closer.

The two women took turns washing each other before Kara turned the water off; she wrapped Lena up in a fluffy towel as she followed her back to the bedroom.

"Okay now I'm wore out," Lena said with a yawn as she and Kara dried themselves off trying their best not to stare at each other.

"Ready for bed?" Kara asked as she and Lena settled into to the warmth of the sheets.

Kara was just about to turn off the lights whrn her phone rang, "ugh seriously?" she pouted as she picked up. "It's Jo'nn," she told Lena as she answered.

Lena watched on in concern as Kara talked to her boss. "What's wrong?" she asked when she hung up.

"There was an attack at the base, Lucy is still trapped inside," Kara told her as she super sped into her suit.

"Go on, I will meet you at the DEO," Lena told her as she got up and began getting dressed.

"I love you," Kara told her as she kissed her quickly.

"I love you," Lena told her as she watched her go before grabbing her keys and heading for the door.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, been super-duper busy! Please make sure to review though


	8. Chapter 8

Lena rushed to the DEO just as Kara landed, she greeted her with a quick kiss, "how is she?" she asked as she followed after her girlfriend.

"They said she just had a few cuts and bruises but she should be okay," Kara told her as they entered the med bay.

Lena saw Lucy sitting there talking to Alex as she ran some more tests, "okay you are good to go," Alex told her, she smiled at Lena before walking off.

"Kara hi," Lucy greeted her with a smile which disappeared when she saw Lena standing there holding her hand.

"Lucy this is my girlfriend Lena," Kara told her.

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said as she held out her hand.

"Likewise I'm sure," Lena said as she shook it.

"Kara Jo'nn wants to see you real quick," Winn said as he poked his head in.

"Be right back," Kara said as she kissed Lena's cheek before following after the man.

"Okay cut the crap Luthor," Lucy snapped causing Lena to look at her startled at the outburst.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You aren't fooling anyone," Lucy told her as she slipped her shirt back on.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lena asked as she folded her arms and faced the woman head on.

"I know you're just another Luthor and pretty soon Kara will to," Lucy snapped as she stood up.

Her words stung, but Lena was used to hearing them, she knew Kara loved her and didn't think she was anything like her family, but standing in from of Lucy now and hearing those words, it really made Lena question for a moment whether or not she was good enough for Kara.

"Lucy you are cleared to go," Alex said as she poked her head in.

"I was hoping to see Kara before I left," she said sweetly as she glanced briefly at Lena.

"She's busy scram," Alex snapped.

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she nodded, "I will get her back," she whispered to Lena as she strode pass her and out the door.

"Ugh I hate her," Alex snapped.

"Maybe she's right," Lena said with a frown as she turned to face Alex.

"Don't start, Kara loves you," Alex told her as she followed Lena's line of vison, she frowned as she watched Lucy laughing at something Kara said.

Lena tried not to cry as Kara smiled at her sweetly as Lucy placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Kara?! A word," Alex shouted as she motioned to her sister.

Kara smiled sweetly at Lucy as she walked away; she squeezed Lena's hand as she passed causing her heart to swell.

"I still love her," Lucy said as she walked over to Lena.

"You need to let her go, she is with me now."

"I can't do that," Lucy said sounding vulnerable for the first time.

"Look I know it must be hard losing a woman like Kara, but me and her are very happy and nothing will ruin that," Lena told her as she looked towards Kara who seemed to be in a heated discussion with Alex.

"I'm not giving up on her," Lucy told her as she smiled towards Kara before leaving.

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked as she placed her hand on Lena's lower back.

"I just want to get out of here," Lena snapped as she stormed off.

"Lena?" Kara yelled as she ran to catch up. "What's wrong?" she asked as she grabbed Lena's arm.

"Do you still love her?" Lena asked bluntly as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Of course not, why? What did she say to you?" Kara asked as she wiped them away.

"Nothing I'm just being stupid," Lena said as she gave her a tight smile.

"Hey stop, no you're not," Kara told her as she kissed her forehead. "Come on I will take us home."

"Sounds wonderful," Lena told her as she took Kara's hand.

Kara turned on the lights as she threw her keys on the table, "I'm going to go shower real quick, why don't you order some food and find a movie on Netflix," she told Lena as she kissed her cheek.

"Will do," Lena replied as she kicked off her heels, she grabbed Kara's laptop as she went to sit on the couch, she typed in the password as she waited for it to load, she frowned when she saw emails from Lucy, her gut told her not to read them but her curiosity got the best of her as she clicked on one.

From Lucy Lane: Kara, I still remember the first time I saw you, it was a rainy day and you were waiting in line at Noonan's you looked so beautiful. I knew I wanted you. Anyways I look forward to seeing you. All my love…. Lucy .

Lena felt sick as she closed the laptop before setting it aside, she looked up when she heard the door open and Kara stepped out in her towel.

"Find something?" she asked sweetly as her hair dripped onto the floor.

"How long have you been talking to Lucy behind my back?" Lena asked eerily calm.

"What?" Kara asked as she grabbed another towel to wrap around her hair.

"I saw the emails," Lena said as she tried her hardest not to cry.

"I only wrote back once, she kept sending them," Kara defended herself.

"You need to tell her to back the hell off!" Lena shouted.

"You don't think I have?" Kara asked getting a little irritated.

"Apparently not since she was all over you today at the DEO," Lena snapped.

"She got hurt, I was worried," Kara snapped. "I am a superhero."

"And she just loves putting herself in danger so you can save her," Lena snapped as a huge clap of thunder sounded in the sky. Rain began to pour as Lena went to retrieve her heels.

"Please don't go, it sounds really bad out there," Kara pleaded as claps of thunder sounded as more rain pelted the windows.

"She still loves you," Lena said defeated as she fell to the floor her heels in her hand.

"And I love you," Kara told her as she sat beside her.

"I know you do, it just hurts like hell you still talk to her behind my back," Lena told her as she set her heels down.

Lena watched as Kara got up and grabbed her laptop, she opened it as she sat beside her, "she means nothing to me," she said as she blocked her from her email and Facebook account.

"Thank you," Lena said with a small smile as the lights went out.

"I will go get some candles stay here," Kara told Lena as she raced around the apartment.

Lena smiled as Kara set up candles, before walking towards her and holding out her hand which she took.

"Are we okay?" Kara asked as she frowned.

Lena was about to answer when they heard Kara's phone ring, "it might be Alex," she said as she went to answer.

"Hey I was making sure you were okay," she heard Lucy say.

"I'm fine, I have to go," Kara said before hanging up.

"It was Lucy wasn't it?" Lena asked hurt.

Kara blocked her number in her phone before taking Lena's hand and leading her to bed.

A/N: Didn't care for this chapter but anyways let me know what you think. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

It was nearing midnight and Lena was still busy as she continued to look through spreadsheets and files. Jess had left a while ago and the only sounds she heard were from the cleaning and security team as they walked by. She frowned when she heard her phone ding, she knew it was Kara and that she was worried about her but she had to get this done.

Kara: Babe you need to eat something.

Lena: Be home soon.

Kara: Ugh fine .

Lena: I love you .

Kara: I love you too .

Lena smiled as she set her phone down as she continued working ignoring the growing headache and the hunger that she felt, she hadn't eaten anything all day and her stomach was demanding food as she heard it grumble. She jumped when she heard a light knock coming from the balcony.

Lena rolled her eyes when she saw Kara standing there, "I told you I would be home soon."

"I heard your stomach grumble from home,' Kara told her as she handed her a bag.

Lena smiled as she took it and went to sit on her couch.

Kara closed the door as she followed, "so how is everything going?"

Lena swallowed what was in her mouth before answering, "It's a lot more work than I was expecting."

Kara smiled as she sat next to her, "I can tell."

"Sorry I'm really trying to hurry," Lena told her as she took a long sip of water before setting it down.

Kara's mind flashed back to when Lucy was also to busy, but she shook those thoughts from her head, this was Lena and she always made time for her.

"Where did you just go?" Lena asked curious as she went to throw her trash away.

"Sorry just zoned a bit," Kara told her with a smile.

"I have just a few more spreadsheets I have to type up then I will be done for the weekend," Lena told her as she kissed her lips before heading back to her desk.

"Okay I will see you at home," Kara told her as she opened the balcony door.

"Thank you for dinner, I love you," Lena told her sweetly as she smiled.

Kara beamed, "I love you too, see you soon," she told her before flying off.

Lena beamed as she quickly tried to finish up her work, so she could head home and into the loving arms of her girlfriend.

Kara entered her apartment through the window; she quickly turned on a lamp before undressing and deciding to take a shower while she waited for her girlfriend.

Lena kicked off her heels, as she set her key and purse down on Kara's counter, she smiled when she heard the shower going, she quickly undressed as she made her way into the bathroom. She watched Kara for a few minutes before making her presence known by wrapping her arms around her as she kissed her shoulder.

"You're home," Kara smiled as she turned in Lena's arms; she placed a chase kiss to her lips as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I missed you," Lena admitted as she grabbed a bottle of shampoo, she turned Kara around as she began washing her hair. Kara closed her eyes as Lena ran her fingers through her hair as she helped rinse out the shampoo.

"I missed you too," Kara told her as she picked up the bottle and did the same for Lena.

"I feel like we haven't really gotten to spend much time together," Lena told her as she turned off the water, before grabbing a towel and handing it to Kara.

"I know what you mean," Kara said as she dried herself off before motioning for Lena to follow her back to the bedroom.

Lena smirked as she finished drying herself off before following Kara to the bedroom.

"So I was thinking maybe we could try that new toy you bought?" Kara asked as her face turned bright red.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked with a smile as she stepped closer to the blushing hero.

"Well I'm better at controlling my strength and I want to try everything with you, so if you want to then yes," Kara said all in one breath.

Lena smirked as she went to the closet; she grabbed the strap on as she stepped out and set it on the bed.

"Do you mind if I use it?" Kara asked timidly as she blushed once more.

Lena's eyes lit up at the question, "I would love nothing more," she said as she handed it to Kara.

Kara smiled as Lena helped her put it on; she then lay down on the bed and motioned for Kara.

Kara crawled on top of her as Lena pulled her into a deep kiss; she tangled her hands in blonde hair as she stretched her nails up and down Kara's back knowing she couldn't hurt her. Kara moaned as Lena lightly tugged her hair as she gripped her strong back.

"You're so wet," Kara whispered as she felt Lena's wetness on her leg.

"Please Kara I need you," Lena begged as her green eyes locked with Kara's blue ones.

"Just let me know if I'm hurting you," Kara said as she slowly lined up the dildo to Lena's entrance.

"I will, I promise," Lena assured her as she pulled Kara into a kiss, she moaned as Kara slowly slid inside her.

"Please Kara," Lena begged as she wrapped her legs around Kara's waist so it would go in deeper.

Lena moaned as the dildo slipped inside her.

"Are you okay?" Kara whispered as she kissed Lena's neck.

"Please Kara deeper, faster," Lena moaned as Kara began slowly pumping in and out, Lena gripped the sheets and she went in deeper, then as if a switch had been flipped she sped up, causing Lena to moan as she clawed at Kara's back knowing she couldn't hurt her.

Kara moaned as she felt the sensation on her clit, she wanted to make Lena feel as good as she did, so she went faster and deeper, ,making sure to keep her strength in check.

"Kara I'm cumming," Lena cried out as she came.

Kara slowly pulled out as she stood up and slipped it off before crawling next to her and kissing her lips.

"That was perfect wow," Lena gasped out as she tried to catch her breath.

"It was pretty fun," Kara said as she kissed Lena's forehead.

"Do you maybe want me to use it on you?" Lena asked a gleeful look in her green eyes.

Kara's eyes darkened as she just nodded yes as she opened her legs.

Lena grinned as she slid it on as she lined up with Kara's entrance. "Fast and deep?" she asked.

Kara seemed to only be able to give nonverbal answers as she nodded yes once again.

Lena smirked as she slid inside her fully causing the superhero to moan. "You're so wet," Lena whispered.

"Please Lena," Kara whispered as she closed her eyes as she took small breaths.

Lena kissed her forehead as she began moving slowly at first but then faster as felt it rub her clit, Kara let out a loud moan as Lena continued pounding inside her.

"I'm so close," she moaned as she ripped the sheets with her grip. "Lena!" Kara moaned as she came hard soaking their sheets.

Lena pulled out as she took it off and tossed it aside as she kissed Kara's forehead. "Looks like we need new sheets," she smirked.

"Sorry," Kara said with a blush.

"Hey I squirted to its okay," Lena assures her. "Why don't you start us a shower and I will grab fresh sheets?"

Kara nodded as she got up and went to the bathroom.

Lena watched her go before grabbing some fresh sheets.

Later on that night as the two women lay in each other's arms, they knew that no matter who tried to tear them apart they would always find their way back to each other.

"I love you," Kara whispered as she ran her fingers through Lena's hair.

"I love you too," Lena whispered in response.

A/N: Not really the greatest at the smut but I try…. Any who let me know what you, think. I live for ya'lls reviews .


	10. Chapter 10

Alex was walking through the DEO when her eyes narrowed as she spotted Lucy talking to an agent. "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't Kara block you from her life?" Alex snapped.

"I'm here to see Kara about work," Lucy snapped as she stood up straight as she eyes the agent coldly.

"Whatever you have to say to her about her Supergirl duties you can say to me," Alex snapped as she crossed her arms.

"Actually her boss called me and wanted me to speak to Kara some more about a story she is working on," Lucy told her as she smiled coldly.

"I don't know what game you're playing Lane but I will figure it out," Alex snapped angrily.

"I'm just here for business," Lucy said with another smile.

"Stop smiling," Alex glared at her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Lucy asked bluntly.

Alex took a deep breath before answering, "Well first of all you broke Kara's heart and secondly when she is finally happy you come groveling back even though she's told you repeatedly she's taken. You're looking a little pathetic," Alex finished off with a bow.

"Wow okay, that was a little harsh," Lucy said as she stood up straighter.

"Just keeping it real," Alex told her with a smirk.

Lucy was about to respond when they heard a thud.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Kara asked as she walked towards them.

"Groveling," Alex mumbled causing Lucy to glare.

"Well you weren't answering my calls," Lucy told her.

"Cuz she blocked you," Alex mumbled again.

Kara glared at her causing Alex to turn away.

"Do you mind if we talk in private? Your boss sent me here to talk to you about your article and well its sensitive information," she told Kara while glaring at Alex.

"That is going to end up in a public magazine," Alex stated as she looked at Lucy in disgust.

"Please Kara," Lucy pouted as she turned towards her ex.

Alex glared at Kara mothing no.

"Look whatever you have to say you can say in front of Alex," Kara told her causing Alex to grin as Lucy shot her a death glare.

"Okay well how about we have dinner and I will give you an exclusive," Lucy started.

Both Kara and Alex were about to argue before she continued.

"You can even bring Lena," Lucy told her.

"I don't like this," Alex whispered to Kara.

"I will talk to Lena," Kara told her.

"Great if you decide to come, I have a reservation set up at The Rainbow Bar at eight, you loved their pot stickers," Lucy said with a smile as she walked off.

"You loved their pot stickers," Alex mocked her.

"Alex," Kara scolded.

"Look Kara you can't go to that dinner," Alex told her as Kara's phone rang.

"It's Snapper," Kara said as she answered.

Alex watched as she talked mostly listened as her boss rattled off, she looked crushed when she hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like Lucy told him about dinner, he told me I have to go if I still want a job," Kara told her angrily.

"That cunning bitch," Alex snapped.

"I'm going to go talk to Lena," Kara said sadly.

"Good luck!" Alex called.

Lena was about to wrap up for the day when Kara walked in looking crestfallen. "What's wrong?"

"Look I tried to get out of it but he threatened my job," Kara told her as she tried not to cry.

"Baby what is it," Lena asked again as she got her a glass of water.

Kara took a long sip before answering, Lucy came by the DEO and asked me to dinner and even invited you, I told her I would think about it but then she told Snapper about it and now I have to go," she said all in one breath.

"Cunning bitch," Lena mumbled her voice ice.

"That's what Alex said," Kara told her.

"Fine let's go then," Lena told her as she plastered on a fake smile.

"Lena we don't have to," Kara told her.

"I don't want you losing your job," Lena insisted as she took her hand.

Kara just nodded as she followed behind her.

The two women stood just inside the busy restaurant as they waited for Lucy.

"How is she going to make a reservation, then not show up?" Lena asks as her voice rings. "It's Jess I have to take it," she tells Kara as she pats her arm before walking towards the bar.

"Hey you came," Lucy whispered in Kara's causing her to jump.

Lucy hi," she said as she placed a hand over her beating heart.

"So Lena decided not to come?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

"She had to take a phone call, she's at the bar," Kara answered as she pointed towards her.

"Well we had better claim the reservation, she can find us," Lucy said as she took Kara's hand.

"Oh um okay," Kara said as she looked behind her, Lena had her back to them as she continued talking to Jess.

"So how has work been?" Lucy asked as she smiled at the waiter as he handed them menus.

"It's been going good, still writing up the article about the missiles."

"Right I talked to Snapper about that, I hope you don't mind?" Lucy asked innocently.

"That you sold me out?" Kara asked as the waiter returned and took their drink orders.

"Kara it wasn't like that," Lucy insisted.

"We need to stay away from each other, I'm taken and I'm extremely happy," Kara told her as she looked up to try and find Lena.

"We were happy," Lucy whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

"You never had time for me," Kara told her as she handed her a napkin.

"And I'm sorry for that, I've been kicking myself ever since."

"Look I'm sorry but we gave it a shot and it just didn't work," Kara told her.

"And you think it can with a Luthor?" Lucy spat out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kara asked her voice full of anger.

"She will only destroy you in the end," Lucy insisted as she took Kara's hands just as Lena walked over.

"What's going?" she asked.

"We are discussing getting back together," Lucy answered.

"What no, we weren't," Kara snapped as she ripped her hands away.

"Kara this is your favorite restaurant why would you show up, just to talk business?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

"Alex was right," Kara snapped as she threw her napkin on the table and stormed out, Lena hot on her heels.

"Is she right?" Lena asked as tears threatened to spill.

"About what?" Kara asked as they waited for Lena's car.

"Is this your favorite restaurant?"

"Yeah why?" Kara asked confused.

"I didn't know that," Lena whispered as the tears fell.

"Well I mean I haven't been here since," Kara trailed off.

"Since you two broke up," Lena mumbled sadly as the car arrived, she got in without a second glance. "I think we need some space," she mumbled sadly as her driver was about to shut the door.

"Lena please don't do this," Kara begged as she grabbed the door.

"Kara let me go," Lena said as she refused to look at her as the tears fell.

"I'm not giving up on us," Kara said as she closed the door.

The driver quickly started the car leaving Kara alone.

"You will get over her soon enough," Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around Kara.

"Leave me alone!" Kara yelled causing some passersby to jump.

Lucy just watched her go with a smile.

A/N: Let me know what you think .


End file.
